Edom
La regione della Terra Santa nota nella Bibbia come Edom ma anche Idumèa'Cfr. il lemma Cfr. il lemma Cfr. il lemma Cfr. il lemma (ebraico: אֱדוֹם, ''Edom, ʾĔḏôm, cioè "rosso") è uno dei nomi dati a Esaù (o Edom) nella Bibbia e, di conseguenza, alla nazione che sarebbe discesa da lui, quindi terra di Edom. L'etnonimo, in lingua assira, era Udumi; in siriaco ܐܕܘܡ; in greco, Ἰδουμαία (Idoumaía); in latino Idumaea, o Idumea. Edom nella Bibbia Il popolo edomita parlava una lingua semitica e costituiva un gruppo a struttura tribale che abitava il deserto del Negev e il Wadi Araba, che si estende a sud di Israele e alla confinante Giordania. La regione presenta vaste estensioni di terreno ricoperte da pietre rossastre, che possono aver dato il nome "Edom" all'area. La nazione di Edom è nota fin dall'VIII-IX secolo a.C., e la Bibbia la ricorda come insediato nelle terre che occupava già da molti secoli. Recenti scoperte archeologiche sono in grado di mostrare una nazione edomita almeno nell'XI secolo a.C., ma la questione rimane discussa. Tale nazione cessò d'esistere nel periodo delle Guerre giudaiche di Roma. Gli Edomiti o Idumei Gli Edomiti potrebbero originare dagli Shusu e gli Shutu, razziatori nomadi ricordati nelle fonti antico-egiziane. Infatti una lettera di uno scriba egiziano in una postazione fortificata di confine nel Uadi Tumilat durante il regno di Merenptah riferisce movimenti di "tribù nomadi shasu di Edom" che avevano intenzione di captare acqua in territorio egiziano.Redford, Egypt, Canaan and Israel in Ancient Times, Princeton University Press, 1992. p. 228, 318. Nella Bibbia La Bibbia descrive Esaù, dalla capigliatura rossa, come il capostipite degli Edomiti. Egli era il fratello gemello (non monovulare) di Giacobbe, e quindi i due gemelli erano figli di Isacco e nipoti di Abramo. Giacobbe è il progenitore degli Israeliti e Dio gli attribuisce il nuovo nome di "Israele" ( ). Così Esaù condivide l'utero materno col fondatore della nazione d'Israele ( ).Juan Manuel Tebes, "You Shall Not Abhor an Edomite, for He is Your Brother": The Tradition of Esau and the Edomite Genealogies from an Anthropological Perspective, Journal of Hebrew Scriptures 6/6, 2006 Free access. Sebbene Esaù fosse il primogenito e quindi per diritto destinato ad ereditare i beni del padre e a fruire della sua benedizione, Esaù cedette i suoi diritti di primogenitura al suo fratello minore Giacobbe /Israele. I discendenti di Esaù e di Israele percorsero strade diverse; gli israeliti trascorsero approssimativamente 400 anni in Egitto prima di tornare nella terra di Canaan, oggi il moderno Stato d'Israele. Per questo gli Edomiti vantavano di avere avuto sovrani e regni molto prima degli Israeliti. La Bibbia spiega il nome "Edom" senza fare alcun riferimento alla roccia rossa. Si riferisce agli Edomiti come ai discendenti di Esaù e il Libro del Genesi menziona il "rosso" un buon numero di volte per descrivere Esaù e spiegare il suo nome alternativo di Edom. "Il primo Esaù venne fuori rossiccio [admoni in ebraico], nel senso di "rosso e peloso come un mantello di pelo. Così fu chiamato Esaù..." Anni dopo, "mentre Giacobbe faceva cuocere una minestra, Esaù sopraggiunse dai campi, tutto stanco. Esaù disse a Giacobbe: «Dammi per favore da mangiare un po' di questa minestra rossa, perché sono stanco». Perciò fu chiamato Edom" ( ). L'originale paese degli Edomiti, secondo il Tanakh, si estendeva dalla Penisola del Sinai a Cadesbarne. A meridione esso giungeva a Eilat, che era il porto ( ). A settentrione di Edom si trovava il territorio di Moab ( ). La linea confinaria tra Moab ed Edom era il Uadi Zered ( ). L'antica capitale Edom era Bozrah ( ). Secondo il Genesi, i discendenti di Esaù s'insediarono in queste terre dopo averne cacciato gli Hurriti. Fu anche chiamata "terra di Seir"; il Monte Seir sembra sia servito con ogni probabilità a dare un nome al territorio e potrebbe essere stato un sito cultuale. Al tempo di Amasia (838 a.C.), Selah (Petra) fu la sua principale roccaforte ( ); Eilat ed Asiongaber (Ezion-geber) i suoi porti ( ). Cronache della famiglia di Esaù e dei sovrani di Edom (Genesi, 36,31-43) La parola ebraica aluf, traducibile come "cabila" può essere tradotta anche come "capo", "generale" o "condottiero", ed è usata in questo senso solo in connessione con Edom e Hori.Strong, p. 441. Se si considerano sia pur vagamente affidabili i dati della tradizione biblica, il regno di Edom fu, almeno nelle sue prime fasi, non ereditario, e forse fu elettivo.«Edom, Idumaea» (Richard Gottheil, Max Seligsohn), in: The Jewish Encyclopedia, vol. 3, pp. 40-41, Funk and Wagnalls, 1901-1906, LCCN:16014703 Le cronache più antiche menzionano sia un sovrano sia capi tribù ( ). Quando un re di Edom negava il permesso ai figli d'Israele ( ) di passare attraverso le sue terre nel loro cammino alla volta di Canaan, essi aggirarono quelle contrade a causa della ostentazione della forza edomita ( ) o perché Dio avrebbe ordinato loro di procedere in quel modo piuttosto che impegnarsi in una guerra ( ). Il re di Edom non attaccò gli Israeliti, anche se era pronto a resistere a un'eventuale loro aggressione. ]] Non molto di più è registrato sugli Edomiti nel Tanakh fino alla loro disfatta ad opera di Re Saul d'Israele nel tardo secondo millennio a.C. Quarant'anni dopo Re David e il suo generale Ioab sconfissero gli Edomiti nella "valle del sale", probabilmente presso il Mar Morto ( ). Un principe edomita di nome Hadad scampò e fuggì in Egitto e dopo la morte di David ritornò e tentò di far esplodere una rivolta, ma fallì e dovette rifugiarsi in Siria ( ).Flavio Giuseppe, Antichità giudaiche viii. 7, S 6 Da allora Edom rimase un vassallo d'Israele. David impose agli Edomiti dei governatori o dei prefetti israelitici,( ) e questa forma di governo sembra sia proseguita sotto Salomone. Quando Israele si divise in due regni, Edom diventò una dipendenza del Regno di Giuda. Al tempo del Re di Giuda Giosafat (c. 914 a.C.) il Tanakh '' ricorda un re di Edom ( ), probabilmente un Israelita nominato dal re di Giuda. Ricorda anche che gli abitanti del Monte Seir invasero la Giudea assieme ad Ammon e Moab, e che gli invasori entrarono fra loro in contrasto e furono tutti distrutti ( ). Edom si ribellò a Joram ed elesse un re suo proprio ( ). Amasia attaccò e sconfisse gli Edomiti, impadronendosi di Selah, ma gli Israeliti non soggiogarono mai Edom completamente ( ). Al tempo di Nabucodonosor II gli Edomiti collaborarono a saccheggiare Gerusalemme e sterminarono gli Ebrei ( ). Per questa ragione i profeti denunciarono con violenti toni Edom ( ). Sebbene gli Idumei controllassero i territori a est e a sud del Mar Morto, i loro popoli erano soggetti al contempo agli Israeliti. Per questo il Libro dei Salmi dice "Moab è il catino in cui mi lavo; sopra Edom getterò il mio sandalo" ( ). In base alla Torah ( ), la congregazione non avrebbe potuto godere di discendenza da un matrimonio contratto da un Israelita e un Edomita fino alla quarta generazione. Questo forte interdetto giuridico è stato argomento di controversia fra Shimon bar Yohai, che diceva che esso si applicava solo ai discendenti maschi, e altri Talmudisti, che dicevano che erano escluse anche le discendenti femmine.Yevamot 76b. Economia Il regno di Edom doveva gran parte del suo benessere alle carovane che commerciavano fra Egitto, il Levante, la Mesopotamia e l'Arabia meridionale, lungo la cosiddetta "Via dell'incenso".Juan Manuel Tebes. (2007) Centro y periferia en el mundo antiguo. El Negev y sus interacciones con Egipto, Asiria, y el Levante en la Edad del Hierro (1200-586 a.C.) CEHAO Monograph Series Vol. 1 Free access. Lungo la Via Regia, Edom fu uno dei tanti Stati della regione per i quali il commercio era vitale per sopravvivere, vista l'estrema penuria di terreno coltivabile. Si dice anche che le rotte marittime giungevano fino in India, con navigli che lasciavano il porto di Ezion-Geber. Edom probabilmente esportava sale e balsamo (usato per profumi e per riti devozionali nel mondo antico) attraverso la regione del Mar Morto. Età post-biblica Edom è ricordata nelle iscrizioni cuneiformi assiri come ''"Udumi" o "Udumu"; tre dei suoi sovrani sono conosciuti grazie a queste stesse fonti: Ḳaus-malaka al tempo di Tiglatpileser III (c. 745 a.C.), Malik-rammu al tempo di Sennacherib (c. 705 a.C.) e Ḳaus-gabri al tempo di Esarhaddon (c. 680 a.C.). Secondo epigrafi egiziane, i territori degli "Aduma" a quel tempo si estendevano fino ai confini dell'Egitto.Müller, Asien und Europa, p. 135. Dopo la conquista di Giuda da parte dei Babilonesi, agli Edomiti fu consentito insediarsi nella regione a sud di Hebron. Colà prosperarono e la regione fu chiamata dai Greci e dai Romani "Idumaea" o "'''Idumea", per più di quattro secoli. ; Tolomeo, Geografia v. 16 In quella stessa epoca essi furono essi furono allontanati dalle loro regioni d'origine dai Nabatei che li sospinsero a sud e a est della loro madrepatria. Durante la rivolta dei Maccabei contro il regno seleucide, il libro II Maccabei si riferisce a un generale seleucide di nome Gorgias come al "Governatore dell'Idumea"; sebbene egli fosse un greco o un edomita ellenizzato ( ). Alcuni studiosi pensano tuttavia che la citazione all'Idumea sia un errore. Giuda Maccabeo conquistò il loro territorio verso il 163 a.C.Flavio Giuseppe, Antichità giudaiche, xii. 8, §§ 1, 6. Essi furono anche assoggettati da Giovanni Ircano I (c. 125 a.C.), che li obbligò a seguire i riti e le leggi ebraiche.ib. xiii. 9, § 1; xiv. 4, § 4. Furono poi incorporati nella nazione ebraica. Il funzionario asmoneo Erode Antipatro era di origine edomita. Fu il progenitore della Dinastia erodiana che governò la Giudea dopo la conquista romana. Sotto Erode il Grande l'Idumaea fu governata per suo conto da una serie di governatori, fra cui si annovera suo fratello Joseph ben Antipater e suo cognato Costobarus. Immediatamente prima dell'assedio di Gerusalemme da parte di Tito, 20.000 Idumei, sotto il comando di Giovanni, Simeone, Phinehas e Jacob, si presentarono davanti a Gerusalemme per combattere insieme agli Zeloti che erano assediati nel Tempio di Gerusalemme.Giuseppe Flavio, De bello iudaico, iv. 4, § 5. Dopo le guerre giudaiche gli Idumei cessarono di essere un popolo distinto, sebbene il nome geografico "Idumea" sopravvivesse ancora al tempo di Sofronio Eusebio Girolamo. Religione edomita La natura della religione edomita resta ampiamente ignota. Come parte della cultura cananea, si ipotizza adorassero divinità quali El, Baal e Asherah. Gli Edomiti potrebbero aver avuto come loro dio nazionale Kaus o Qos.Encyclopedia Britannica, "Edom," vol. III Identificazione con Roma Nella più tarda storia ebraica, l'Impero romano fu identificato con Esau ed "Edom". Negli scritti medievali rabbinici, "Edom" è usato per riferirsi all'Impero bizantino e alla Cristianità in generale (cfr. l'uso del termine "Ismaele" per riferirsi al mondo islamico). Per un approfondimento della tematica vedere sotto il lemma Esaù. Controversie Per oltre un secolo, gli archeologi specialisti del Vicino Oriente antico rimasero convinti che non ci fosse alcuna prova di una società statuale organizzata edomita prima dell'IX e dell'VIII secolo a.C. I minimalisti biblici enfatizzano questo fatto come un tassello per dimostrare la loro tesi circa l'inaffidabilità della Bibbia in quanto fonte storica.Redford 305. Graves e Patai (1964) proposero che la Dinastia Davidica possa essere stata di origine edomita osservando la somiglianza dell'onomastica edomita degli alufim e dei capi della tribù di Giuda (ad esempio, Qenaz). Suggerirono che una piccola tribù edomita possa essere rimasta insediata nell'area di Hebron anche prima della conquista israelitica, e che durante il periodo descritto dal Libro di Giosuè, si fossero uniti agli Israeliti nella riconquista delle alture di Giuda. Graves e Patai suggerirono che il Libro del Genesi (Bereshit) possa contenere miti di creazione edomita (Adam = Edom). Se fosse così, questo permetterebbe di collocare più logicamente alcuni tasselli del testo biblico altrimenti difficilmente spiegabili (ad esempio, Esau, "admoni," essendo primogenito, avrebbe perso i suoi diritti di primogenitura in una "correzione" tarda). Recentemente, tuttavia, scavi archeologici condotti nel 2004 dall'Università della California, San Diego a Khirbat al-Nahas, parte del Progetto Archeologico Jabal Hamrat Fidan (JHF), in Giordania, hanno gettato nuova luce sulla storia di Edom, portando alla luce manufatti e identificando insediamenti umani organizzati in una società statuale prima del X secolo a.C.,Jagoda, Barry (2005). Controversial Dates Of Biblical Edom Reassessed In Results From New Archeological Research malgrado rimanga oggetto di dibattito la correttezza dell'identificazione temporale e la stessa attribuzione alla cultura edomita dei ritrovamenti. Thomas E. Levy, fra gli altri studiosi, ha concluso da un esame del sito di al-Nahas che Edom era una complessa società urbanizzata già prima dell'XI secolo a.C., (data della prima monarchia israelita, secondo la Bibbia) in grado di produrre autonomamente suoi prodotti in rame.Levy, Thomas E. e Mohammed Najjar. "Edom and Copper." Biblical Archaeology Review. July/August, 2006. Test condotti col Carbonio-14 sul sito hanno confermato che le aree industriali del luogo datano all'XI e al X secolo a.C.Levy (2006), ma si veda E. van der Steen/P. Bienkowski. (2006) 'How Old is the Kingdom of Edom? A Review of New Evidence and Recent Discussion'. Antiguo Oriente 4: 11-20 Note Bibliografia *Gottheil, Richard and M. Seligsohn. "Edom, Idumea." Jewish Encyclopedia. Funk and Wagnalls, 1901-1906; che cita: :* Buhl, Die Edomiter, 1893; :*Graves, R. & Patai, R. Hebrew Myths, Doubleday, 1964. :* Nöldeke, in Cheyne and Black, Encyc. Bibl. ii. 1181; :*Trumbull, Kadesh Barnea; :* Baethgen, Beiträge zur Semit. Religionsgesch. p. 10; :*Hommel, Ancient Hebr. Trad., Index; :*Rapoport, Erech Millin, p. 14. Voci correlate *Lista dei governanti di Edom *Lingua edomita *Ebrei *Nabatei Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * *[http://fr.jpost.com/servlet/Satellite?pagename=JPost/JPArticle/ShowFull&cid=1108956311513 Article on age of Edom from '']The Jerusalem Post'' * * Fonti * Categoria:Popoli biblici